Legacy/Transcript
Under the Bridge of the River laying under water, eyes closed. : Jake: over. You're a survivor... of Jake and young Jefferson. : Jake: ..and survivors need names. How about Jefferson? : Young Jefferson: Jefferson? eyes open under water. : Jake: Family can be more than just those with whom we share blood. We can choose. jumps to the surface of the water. young Jefferson playing piano. : Young Jefferson: I can't do it. : Christopher: Now you once said the same thing of your reading. Devote yourself to your music. Soon you shall be Johann Sebastian Bach. steps out from the water, transitioning into an upgrade. Chamberlain Compound -- Christopher's Bedroom and Charlotte laying in bed together. Christopher caresses Charlotte, she slowly awakes : Charlotte: Where you watching me sleep? : Christopher: Hmmm...Possibly, a little. : Charlotte: Despite everything that we've done..all those we have lost..we're still here. You're not alone. kiss each other. Chamberlain Compound is holding Elizabeth, talking to her. : Jake: What better life might have awaited you, were another man your father? All those who have loved me, have lived to regret it. But I do know this, my littlest wolf, I will do right by you. approaches Jake from behind. Jake doesn't look at him. : Jake: What do you want, Christopher? : Christopher: I'm not foolish enough to ask your forgiveness, so I'll say it again..I had no choice. We protect this family at any cost. : Jake: You think I' m not aware how heavy that burden is? : Christopher: No, I think that this time...that burden is simply too much to bear. has no words. Christopher leaves the room. The Abattoir is working on spells. Nick approaches him. : Nick: Well, you said you put the Prophecy to rest, so what's the worry? : Christopher: I didn't sleep last night. I just had this feeling of dread. I don't know if it' s my own guilt or maybe, it's my intuition telling me something's coming. : Nick: And what's this? Your early warning system? : Christopher: This map is spelled to trace Jacob's enemies. Let's just hope I' m being paranoid. sighs, reciting incantation. The blood on the map drips to LA from all directions over the world. : Christopher: Calaste piso tal tras es tros. Calaste piso tal tras es tros... : Nick: I guess you're not being paranoid, when there is, in fact, a hoard of killers there to get you. Lafayette Cemetery stares at Julia Claire's tombstone and touches the stone. Graysin approaches. : Jeffery: All this was you? : Graysin: No...I had help. Julia Claire. She's the one that made sure The Ancestors were gone for good. It's the last thing she did. : Jeffery: That means you've done your part. That just leaves me to do mine. : Graysin: Are you sure you can? : Jeffery: Am I sure I can? The whole point of me taking your serum was so I'd have the power to deal with The Chamberlains. : Graysin: Jeffery, there's a big difference between having the power and actually using the power to kill somebody. And these people were your family. : Jeffery: They were my family. Do you know why I even bothered pretending like I hadn't already taken the serum? I needed to see how my family would react. Christopher killed me in cold blood. is taking this in. : Jeffery: Yeah, so what ever happens next, they've earned it. : Graysin: Did the people of Los Angeles earned it too? 'Cause I've been hearing the rumors about vampires, just flocking into town , and it looks to me you're dead set on starting a war. And I need to know what happens to the innocent people,when they get caught in the crossfire of that. Now, you got to promise me you're gonna do what's right for the people of this city. : Jeffery: That's exactly what I'm gonna do. Chamberlain Compound walks down the stairs, Nick is gathering weapons. Jake steps into the hall. : Nick: Christopher's tracking your sirelines now. So it won't be long which works for me. I could use a good fight. : Zander: Well, we do have an advantage. No vampire may enter this stronghold as long as the deed remains in Christopher's name. : Nick: So what? We hide in here while the enemies mass at the front gate? : Jake: Well, if they are so determined to die at our hands, let them come. Chamberlain Compound reciting incantation over the map, seeping a vile of blood. sees lots of blood, he gasps, he hears noises of a crowd nearby, footsteps are approaching, a female vampire scratches his neck with a poisoned ring Chamberlain Compound -- Lobby Nick and Zander hear a struggle upstairs, they run to the gate. A vampire crowd shows up, closes in on the brothers, Jeffery enters the compound. : Jeffery: Never thought it would come to this. But as always, The Chamberlains made my choice for me. : Jake: Jeffery, how? : Jeffery: How are we in your home? I've friends who can nullify a deed, forclose on a property like that his fingers Or did you mean...how am I not a rotting corpse? : Jake: I thought my friend was dead, and yet here you are. So send these fools away, and let's talk. You and me. : Jeffery: Is that relief I hear? Really? If I hadn't been one step ahead of you, I would be at the bottom of the river. : Nick: Are you planning to put on a little show, Jefferson? : Jeffery: Damned sure I am. The Fall of The Chamberlains. And guess what, the show has already started. Lafayette Cemetery crowd clamoring. : Graysin: You're gonna have to listen to me now. You gonna have to hear me out, because I understand what you're going through. Our connection with The Ancestors has been severed. It's gone. : Female Witch: What about the vampires? : Other Female Witch: Their number increase by the hour, while our strength has diminished. : Graysin: All right, I hear you. But I need for you to hear me. Jeffery Chamberlain is gonna be back to running things in the Quarter soon enough. (crowd mumbles) I know. Listen. Now, I'm not asking you to trust Jeffery, I'm asking you to trust me. Guys, what happens next, it's up to us. Chamberlain Compound gasping and grunting, he is falling on the carpet, the female vampire is watching him. Suddenly she is killed from behind by Charlotte. : Charlotte: What did they do to you? : Christopher: Poison Groans. : Charlotte: Let's get you out of here. vampire enters, Hayley kills him too. Come on. Let's go. leans on Charlotte and they both leave. Deveraux Apartment and Christopher go upstairs, Christopher lays down on the sofa. : Christopher: The Prophecy is coming true. This is the day Graysin said would come. : Charlotte: No. There has to be another way out of this. Especially with your magic. bites her wrist and offers it to Christopher. Here, drink. It won't cure you, but it will help you. Jeffery has an antidote to the poison in his penthouse. : Christopher: Even if I was cured, the power I used, it's gone. There's nothing that can stop Jeffery now. : Charlotte: There might be one thing. Stay here, protect Elizabeth. Chamberlain Compound approaches Jeffery. : Nick: I know you're hurt. I loved Julia, too. And it would break her heart to see you like this. : Jeffery: points at Nick. Don't mention her name. If it weren't for you, she'd still be alive. : Nick: knocks Jeffery's hand down. But she's not. This is an insult to her memory. start a fight, the crowd is yelling. Jeffery bites Nick, while Zander and Jake are watching in horror. Jeffery snaps Nick's neck and tosses him away. : Jake: Nick. starts a vicious fight by trying to punch Jeffery, Jeffery appears to side step the attack. Jake jumps into the fight with a right hook, only for Jeffery to duck & grab his hand. Jeffery then turns to face Zander in time to kick him away before he can land a punch. The momentary distraction allows Jake to land a couple of blows. Jeffery answers back with a powerful punch, that sends The original hybrid flying into the wall behind him. Zander takes over. Jeffery bites Zander's arm. The crowd is cheering. Jake is watching helplessly. Jeffery throws Zander across the room. Jake hybrid face appears, as he rises to his feet. Jeffery invites Jake with a gesture for Jake to bring it. Jake charges at Jeffery with Vamp-speed. Suddenly Charlotte shows up and interferes. : Charlotte: STOP! : Jeffery: Charlotte. : Charlotte: at Jake. Christopher has Elizabeth. Take them and go now. Jeffery will not hurt me. at Jeffery. Not, if he knows what's good for him. takes his brothers and they leave on vampire speed. Charlotte also leaves on vampire speed Jeffery's Penthouse and Christopher are searching for the antidote. : Christopher: It's not here. I can't find it. : Charlotte: Calm down. Christopher, think. When you were poisoned before, Jake stole an antidote from Jeffery. It has to be here. : Christopher: There's no other place to look. If I can't find the cure, I will die. Chamberlain brothers burst into the appartment, Zander badly wounded between them. : Jake: Christopher! sees Zander's wound. : Charlotte: Zander! slumps on the sofa and gasps. : Zander: I am going to die. starts crying. : Jake: You're not going to die. : Zander: Chuckles. Now that sounds familiar. : Jake: Look, Jeffery engineered his venom from the seven werewolf packs, so maybe, that's the key to a cure. : Christopher: Oh great, that's the first piece in a puzzle none of us will be alive to solve. I'm poisoned and our brothers are bitten. We need three different cures to three different ailments, each of which could take years to find, and none of us will make it through the day. is taking care of a sweating Zander on the sofa. : Zander: You know, maybe it's fair that you and I pay for what was done to Julia. : Christopher: No, Julia didn't want revenge, okay? : Zander: Just put me out of my misery! At least put me to bloody sleep! suddenly forms a plan in his head. the other room Jake talks to Nick who sits in a chair, sweating. : Jake: Nick, Charlotte's attending for Elizabeth, but I can get her for you. : Nick: She's struggling with it. Not our finest moment, Jacob. : Jake: No. : Nick: Please, take care of her. : Jake: I promise you, and I will make Jeffery pay. : Nick: No brother, no, no. This was not... sharply. This was not Jeffery. rises from his chair, clasping his arm. : Jake: Forlorn. I can't do this without you, Nicholas. : Nick: Jake, grasping his neck to talk into his ear. Listen to me. You have to be strong. We need you. has tears in his eyes behind Nick's back. They look at each other again and Jake nods yes. angry vampire mob is plundering the compound. Jake's mobile is ringing. It's Cole. : Cole: Jake, it's me. There's an army of your sirelings eager for blood. Jeffery has them set to tear apart the city to find you, but after a brief chat, he's considered an alternative. Though I think it might be worse. He wants you to come back here and stand trial for your sins. : Jake: Before a jury of those who hate me the most? Like hell I will. : Cole: If you don't, this mob will hunt you down. And given their current frenzy, I can't imagine they'll show any mercy to you or anyone standing in their way. goes to Charlotte and Elizabeth, he ponders about Cole's words. He goes back to Jeffery's living room. : Christopher: It's not a trial. This is suicide. Take Charlotte, take Elizabeth, get the hell out of the city. : Charlotte: No. We won't leave here. : Zander: Delirious. No! London please! No, don't leave me! all rush to Zander to hold him down. : Nick: Shh-shh. : Christopher: There may be a way to save them. : Jake: Then I will move the world to make it so. : Christopher: I need time. : Jake: You think I should stand trial before that death-dealing mob? : Christopher: Well, that's the easy part. In order to save your family, you need to come out of that trial alive. scene shows Jake is saying goodbye to Elizabeth, he puts a letter into her bag. Charlotte enters the room. : Charlotte: Jake, it's too dangerous. Let me come with you. : Jake: No, I think not. Besides, I am the only one they want. Some time ago I refused to trust you with our daughter. : Charlotte: Jake... : Jake: I took you from Elizabeth. I was wrong. holds her neck and looks at Charlotte. Take care of her. Chamberlain Compound enters the gate silently, Cole is waiting for him. : Cole: Are you ready? : Jake: a hand on Cole's shoulder. Are you? : Cole: For Dad's plan to work, I can't go mad and you can't die. What are the bloody odds of that? : Jake: Wasn't it you who once said I could talk my way out of hell? both smile, the crowd is cheering, a fire is burning, but the mob is silent when Jeffery speaks. : Jeffery: The great Jake Chamberlain has decided to grace us with his presence. : Jake: I have nothing to hide, Jeffery. You wish to put me on trial for my many grievous sins. Well, go on. Have at it. crowd cheers again. They put Jake on a box. Jeffery addresses him. : Jeffery: Jake Chamberlain. Sire to a thousand years' worth of angry faces. How does it feel to be this hated? Go on. Look at them. I said, look at them! They're all yours, after all. at a vampire. Do you remember him? 1694. His wife accused Nick of witch craft. So you turned him and then compelled him to drain his wife dry. to another vampire. Or this man. He was a simple farmer. In 1745, he made the mistake of owning land that you wanted. You could' ve easily taken it. Instead, you turned him and then made him burn his entire village to the ground over to a female vampire. Or this woman. 1891. Her mother had pneumonia. Coughed all through the night. You got annoyed. So you turned them both, and made her watch as you burned her mother alive. : Jake: Yes yes yes, my sins were terrible indeed. But they taught the world to fear me, and that fear protected my family. : Jeffery: Don't preach to me about family! I was your family once. Or so you said. And where did that get me? : Jake: I could've left you nameless and alone, but I didn't. I took you and I made you all that you are. : Jeffery: I guess you made everyone here. Made us all in your image. Angry...paranoid...merciless. Why? Why even bother siring us? Were you afraid to be alone? Was that it? Did you want to make something so vile and disgusting, like you? In the end, the reason doesn't matter. You made us, you abandoned us, and anyone who dared stand up for themselves, you took away everything that we loved. Because that is what you do! And for that you must pay. cheering. Jeffery's Penthouse is writing a spell down, Zander suffers a delirium. : Zander: No! Don't hurt her! : Charlotte: Christopher! It's getting worse. : Zander: Don't hurt her, London! : Charlotte: Calm down, calm down, okay? : Zander: London is gone. She's gone. : Charlotte: She's at peace now. It's okay. is panting, restless, Nick comes over to help. : Nick: Alexander! Calm yourself. Charlotte. Are you okay? : Charlotte: Yeah, I'm fine. Chamberlain Compound cheering. : Cole: Enough! quiets. You will not condemn my uncle before I have had a chance to speak on his behalf. : Jeffery:Chuckles. You want to speak? All right. Go ahead. : Cole: You accuse my uncle of unjust retaliation. Of killing your loved ones. But how is he any different from any of you? The strong fight to determine who is strongest, and my uncle is strong! Yes, he fights for power, as do all of you. But his first instinct is to defend his blood, as you act to avenge yours. You say he is guilty, but I ask you, would anyone here do any less? : Jeffery: That's your argument? All's fair, in defense of the family? Hmm. : Cole: We have been together for a millenium. We were bound to have a few tiffs. : Jeffery: What's a "tiff'? Is that justice? : Cole: Jeffery, stop. : Jeffery: You hate him. You hate him as much as anybody here, maybe even more, given how long he has made you father suffer. Category:Season Two Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide Category:The Werewolf Diaries